The adventures of chibi Davis and Yolei
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: The effect of me loving Digimon and Poo-chi's, this story is: Humorous with slight Daiyako hints. Fluff in future chapters!
1. The Poochi that spoke sock

A/n: Hello! I noticed I'd never written a Digimon fic *gasp*, so I wrote this cute little fic. Now, due to major plot hole, the rest if the Digimon cast will not be here unless stated otherwise. I made them chibis because.I love chibis. ^^ On with the fic! (Disclaimer is at the bottom of the page)  
  
The adventures of...  
Chibi Davis and Yolei!  
  
"Yolei, gimme back my cookie!" cried Davis and he jumped up and down, trying to reach his cookie. Yolei blew a raspberry at him.  
  
"No, it's my cookie now!" she grinned and licked it slowly. "You still want it?"  
  
"Yuck, no!" he yelled. "You're a icky picky...poo head!" Yolei gasped.  
  
"You said a bad word, Davis!" she accused as she pointed a finger at him. Davis clamped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"You won't tell will you?" he whispered.  
  
"Not unless I can keep the cookie."  
  
"Eww... you can have it! It has Yolei germs now." He said. Yolei pouted and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well you have Davis germs!"  
  
"You have smart people germs!" He yelled. Yolei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Being smart is good, you know." Scratching his head (in a non-lice way), Davis thought for a moment. He then started crying. Yolei put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aww Davis, what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"I can't think of a good comeback!" he yelled as he sobbed dramatically. Yolei blinked then whispered something in his ear. Quickly brightening up, he put a finger in the air then pointed it at her.  
  
"You are a *beep*!" Noticing what he just said, he then said: "Oops. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. My mom called someone that once." Yolei said, grinning.  
  
"I should call Jun that sometime. She's a bum head." Davis said, rolling his eyes. Yolei giggled.  
  
"Bum head." She echoed. "That's funny." Davis' stomach growled. Rubbing his tummy, he said:  
  
"Wanna get something to eat, Yolei?" he asked sheepishly. Yolei nodded and slinked her arm through Davis'. (Aww how cute! ^^) She smiled and skipped off to the kitchen with Davis in her arm....  
  
THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN-Davis noticed there was no fridge in the kitchen. They gasped and said:  
  
"Holy sock!" They blinked then faced each other. "Holy sock?"  
  
"Yes! Holy sock!" Came a voice from inside the cupboard. Davis opened the cupboard door and revealed a...  
  
"Poo-chi!" Davis cried as he hugged the robotic dog. "I missed you!"  
  
^ ^ Was Poo-chi's expression.  
  
"I always thought my poo head sister threw you out 'cause you wouldn't shut up!" he squeezed Poo-chi tighter, but Poo-chi being hard and all, hurt Davis' chest. "Ow." Yolei just watched then spoke.  
  
"Erm, Davis?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Poo-chi just talked."  
  
Davis stared at the robo dog.  
  
"Poo-chi, you talked!" he cried.  
  
"I just said that..." Yolei muttered. Davis pressed the button on Poo-chi's head.  
  
"Holy sock!" it said. Davis giggled then pressed the button again. "Holy sock!" it kept saying.  
  
"This is fun!" said Davis, who continued pressing the 'holy sock' button. After 10 minutes of repeating 'holy sock', the Poo-chi's expression was: @ @ (yes, I know it doesn't have that expression but come on. Do you know a Poo-chi that says 'holy sock'?)  
  
"Uh, Davis, I think you killed him." Yolei said pointing to Poo-chi's expression. Davis shook his head.  
  
"Nah, he won't die unless I do this." He threw Poo-chi into the wall, smashing Poo-chi into smithereens. Davis blinked and realized what he had just done. "NOOO!!!! Poo-chi, what have I done!!!"  
  
Yes, poor Davis had annihilated Poo-chi. Fear not, Yolei is there too cheer him up.  
  
"Davis, it's okay." she said, patting his hair. "Would a hug help?" Davis brightened up once again and smiled.  
  
"Yup! Besides, I like Furby better." he said, looking on the bright side. Yolei smiled back and hugged him. All was quite until-  
  
Davis stomach growled again.  
  
A/n: Chapter one is done. Hey, that rhymes! Oh, here's the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, Poo-chi, or the phrase 'Holy sock'. I believe that belongs to Neemon. ^^ 


	2. Pizza time!

A/n: Erm, nothing really to say. Oh, but Inuyasha watchers will be pleased to hear their favourite dog demon is in this chapter!  
  
The adventures of...  
  
Chibi Davis and Yolei!  
  
"Umm...I'm still hungry." Davis said, now raiding the cupboards.  
  
"How 'bout we order pizza?" Yolei asked, taking out her cell phone from her pocket.  
  
"Whoa! How'd you get a cell phone, you lucky sock?" Davis shook his head. "I mean girl, not sock. Dumb Poo-chi."  
  
"'Kay." she began pressing random numbers on the phone. A voice on the other line said 'hello?'. "Hi! This is Yolei and I'm 7 years old and I'm really smart. My best friend is Davis and we were wondering-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear you're whole life story." said the voice.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. We wanna order some pizza. Lots of cheese and pepperoni and nothing else. No vegetables 'cause they're icky and no pineapple or anything. Got that?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... I DON'T KNOW YOU!" the person yelled. Yolei blinked then cleared her throat.  
  
"You didn't have to yell. Now I think it's safe to do this." she took a deep breath. "GET MY PIZZA DONE FAST OR ELSE, YOU GOT THAT? OKAY, GET THAT PIZZA HERE ASAP!" she hung up lightning speed. She panted a few times then turned to Davis who was rubbing his ears.  
  
"Ow." he said.  
  
"Sorry, Davis. Well, I'm sure that person got the point." she said, proud she had told someone off.  
  
"Either that or you reminded them never to mess with you."  
  
"Yup. No one messes with Yolei!"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Davis said, running over to the door. He jumped up and twisted the knob. The person standing there was someone quite unfamiliar to them...  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Shut up and take this." the dog-eared person threw the pizza box at Davis. He caught it and replied with a:  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Shut up." he said.  
  
"Inuyasha, be nicer! He's only a little kid!" came a female voice.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Urgh! Sit, boy!" The person at the door fell face down on Davis.  
  
"Ah! Yolei, help!!"  
  
The girl at the door gasp and threw the so called 'Inuyasha' off of Davis.  
  
"I'm sorry! He wasn't supposed to fall on you." she said. Yolei came running from the kitchen to the door.  
  
"Davis, who are these people!?"  
  
"I dunno." he pointed to Inuyasha. "But he fell on me."  
  
The girl rubbed the back of her head and smiled. Yolei looked up and her.  
  
"Who are you two?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome." she looked at Davis. "And the guy who fell on you is Inuyasha. You called him and asked for pizza, so we got you some."  
  
"Thanks!" Yolei and Davis said together. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Kagome said as she picked up Inuyasha by the collar.  
  
"Watch it, Kagome!!" he growled. The two younger kids watched as the older two bickered on the way out. When they left, Yolei closed the door.  
  
"That was weird." she said quietly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Really weird."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Freakishly weird."  
  
"I get the point."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
Davis opened the pizza box and took a slice out. He passed it to Yolei and got a slice for himself. Davis stuffed the pizza in his mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Davis, don't eat so fast! You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"Nothing hurts me, Yolei." He stuck a pose. "I'm the invincible Davis!...Urgh.."  
  
"Told you."  
  
Davis ran off to the bathroom.  
  
"Poor Davis. Even if he could've listened to me." Yolei was about to take a bite of her pizza when...  
  
"...Holy sock..."  
  
A/n: Ooh! Spooky. I wonder who that is? Eh, anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Inuyasha, or pizza! I don't even own a cell phone... 


End file.
